Four Corners
by bloody roa
Summary: [Chapter 2 The Visit] Kira talks to the doctor of Fllay. What must he, Lacus and their friends must do for her?
1. Chapter 1

Four Corners

Chapter 1 The Stubborn Patient

It's been a 9 months since the war has ended. The space and the earth are almost done reconstructing by the use of advance technology. Every one has already started living a normal life but still carry on with them the scars of the war. One of them is the crimson-haired girl lying on the hospital's bed pretending to be asleep. The sound of the metallic door being opened echoed the room.

A brown-haired guy stepped in and walked beside the bed and placed the basket full of fruits and the bouquets of roses on top of the side table.

"Fllay…" he sighed. "There's no need for you to pretend. I heard from the nurse that you refuse to eat your meals and drink your medicines."

"…"

He continued, "If this goes on, Fllay. Your condition will get worse."

He held her cold hands but she slips it away and sat on her bed facing the window.

"Who cares?"

"I do," he replied.

She said emotionlessly, "Really? You only care about Lacus and not me."

"It's not true, Fllay!" he exclaimed.

They paused when the metallic door slid opened and a nurse entered the room with a tray of a glass of water plus Fllay's medicines.

She shyly said, "um…excuse me if I interrupted you both. Ms. Allster, its time for you to drink your medicines."

"No." she said sternly.

"Ms. Allster!" the nurse exclaimed." Dr. Hayden, recommended you to drink these medicines and you must follow."

"She's right, fllay." Kira agreed.

Fllay gave a deep sigh. She stood up, walked 3 steps towards the nurse with closed eyes, and roughly whacked the tray with the medicines and the glass of water against the metallic wall, startling Kira and the nurse.

"Fllay!" Kira bawled. "Why did you do that!"

The broken glass pieces and the almost-melted tablets were picked up by the nurse and went out of the room. She just looked at him with a painful remark in her gray eyes. She tried to avoid his purple eyes by turning her back at him without apologizing. She climbed up on her bed and covered her legs with the blanket, leaning onto her huge pillow. She looked out of her window gazing intently at the blue sky of the neutral planet of the Plants.

"Kira…" she softly called.

"Huh…what is it, Fllay?"

"An apple…I want to eat an apple…" She continued, "Peel an apple for me…please" with a small smile on her lips.

"Sure." He smiled back.

He grabbed an apple in the basket, washed it before he peeled it and sliced it into four. She stares at his face with a soft smile on her pale lips. After he had finished, he placed it beside Fllay's thigh.

"…thanks…" she took a slice by a fork and stood up walking towards the glassed window, letting the blanket fall, exposing her flawless legs.

"Thank you!" she abruptly faced him. "I'm so glad that you came to visit me. Even though I've caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry."

He shyly smiled scratching his cheek with his index finger and said, "Ah…that's okay with me."

Tears of joy and sadness overflowed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt pain in her chest and clenched her fist tightly onto it. Then, she started coughing.

"FLLAY!" Kira screamed worriedly and rushed beside her. "Fllay, get a hold of yourself! I'll just call the nurse. I'll be right back!"

The metallic door opened, and closed after he ran out of the room calling the nurses attentions. Back in Fllay's room, she was coughing severely and fell on her knees then enormous droplets of blood drips on the cold floor. The metallic door slid open and came dashing in Kira and the doctor followed by 4 nurses. Into their shock, Fllay has already collapsed on the cold floor breathing heavily.

"FLLAAAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Visit

Two days have passed after the attack concerning Fllay's health. At the cafeteria, five blocks away from the hospital Kira was sitting alone in a deep thought when Lacus arrived with bouquets of roses cuddled on her arms which will be given to Fllay.

"So how's her condition, Kira?" She asked in a gentle tone. "Is she okay, now?"

Kira hummed. "The doctor said she's stable…" He paused. "…for now…" casting his eyes downward looking at the roses' dew drops sparkling on the reflected light.

* * *

In front of the Emergency Room 

The red light still on and Fllay is inside. And Kira, even though he is an ultimate coordinator who has saved many lives during the Cosmic Era War I, he can't do anything but only to sit, wait and pray for her.

He locked his seriously worried eyes at the metallic door waiting for a doctor to come out. He began tapping the floor with the heel of his shoe. Anxiety overcame him, he stood up, clenching his fists on his sides and walked beak and forth the corridor.

He suddenly heard the clicking sound of the E.R. light turned off. Then the metallic door opened sideways and the doctor stepped out. The door automatically closed behind him. Kira ran towards him quick. The doctor always notices how worried the eyes of the relatives or friends of the patient. So he placed his hands on top of the young man's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry. She's safe…" Kira was relieved to hear the news, which brought glow in hi purple eyes.

"But…" the doctor paused. The glow in Kira's eyes vanished and waits for the doctor to continue.

"Her body is growing weaker," he continued. "We are doing are best to maintain the health of the patient but its up to her to follow her proper medications that we recommended her. I know you got my point there. If she continues to act stubbornly, I'm afraid it may lead to her death." Kira's eyes widen with fear. "Remember, Mr. Yamato. Ms. Allster is a Natural. We all know that Coordinators like us are much more superior to the Naturals especially when it comes to health."

"Then… what other ways must we do for her?" Kira asked clenching his fist. "It may seem that she doesn't want us visiting her, but we are her friends whom she can call a family."

The doctor smiled. "I'm glad for her to have such good friends like you. There's one therapeutic way to strengthen her fighting spirit"

"What is it?" He asked. "I hope it will also make her follow her medications."

"Oh yes, it will" he nodded smiling. "Make her laugh. It's the best medicine for depressed people who are sick."

Kira said in delight, "We will do it! Thanks a lot, Doc!"

The doctor excused himself smiling and returned inside the Emergency Room leaving Kira alone along the corridor with hope in his heart.

* * *

Lacus smiled and said, "So let's follow what the doctor had told you. We will start by treating her like she's not ill at all. In that way she'll never feel helpless and sad because her friends are always beside her." She placed her hand above Kira's and he held it smiling. 

"Thanks, Lacus."

She giggled.

They head to the hospital and when they arrived at the information desk, Lacus asked the blacked haired nurse who has an adorable smile on her face, if Fllay Allster is awake. But it turns out that the patient that they were looking for is still asleep. Lacus pouts in dismay.

"But I'll allow you to visit her," said the nurse. "It'll be a waste if those beautiful roses won't be delivered those beautiful roses. Just don't wake the patient."

Lacus nodded smiling, "We won't"

**In front of room 666**

The door slid open and the couple walked inside. The room was very quiet except for the beeping sound of Fllay's life monitor beside her bed. Lacus arranged the roses on a vase after she had filled it up with water. Kira slightly open the glass window to let fresh air fill the room since a vast forest can be viewed from it. He stood beside the bed fondling with Fllay's soft red hair.

"Get well soon, Fllay" he whispered. "If you'll be staying here any further, you'll miss all the fun."

"Everyone is worried about you." Lacus said sitting on the opposite side of the bed and holds Fllay's hand near her chest. "If only you would open your heart and listen to the prayers of the people around you. You will then realize that we, your friends, will never make you feel alone."

After some moments of staying, they left the room. But before the metallic door closed, Kira caught a glimpse of Fllay with sad eyes. Lacus held his hand, smiling, gesturing that they will leave now. Kira nodded smiling back. They went inside the elevator and when they reached the ground floor, they thanked the blacked haired nurse for letting them visit Fllay even though visiting hour is over.

Bloodyroa: Thanks for the reviews Next chapter: Miss Nurse. Umm… can somebody teach me common Japanese phrases? Thank you!


End file.
